robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Zor Derelda
Zor was a Tirolian scientist most notable for his discovery of the Flower of Life use as the energy source known as protoculture. Biography According to the Legend of Zor, Zor was the son of Senator Zol of the Tiroial Republic and was a citizen of Tiresia where he served as a scientist with his mentor being Cabell. He also fell in love with a female Tirolian by the name of Arla with the two being lovers. During this time, his world had become increasingly dependent on the planets of the Local Group and were facing energy shortages. In this time, Zor was working on finding an alternative source of energy and conducted experiments on finding a biological means of creating such power. He was also a proponent of the Tirolian space program which was facing problems and threatened with being discontinued. Ultimately, Zol managed to convince the Tirolian Senate to continue the program and his son was considered one of the applicants for space flight alongside his friend Vard. After venturing into space onboard the Aztraph, the Tirolian expedition force travelled the nearby worlds for sources of energy. Their travels led them to the Tzuptum system where they discovered the planet Optera. After journeying to the surface, Zor made contact with the primitive Invid and uncovered the Flower of Life. At night time, the expedition went to sleep but Zor was compelled by a psychic voice into the surface where he made contact with the guiding intelligence of the Invid; the Regess who took on a Tirolian female based form that was pleasing to his eyes. They later engaged in a telepathic communion where he shared all aspects of his society with her and she shared with him her knowledge of the Flower of Life. The next morning, he would be awakened by his colleagues and take samples of the Flower of Life with him back to Tirol. When he returned to his homeworld, Zor was shocked to learn that his society had greatly changed with Senator Nimuul holding great influence in the Senate. He would be escorted to meet with Nimuul where he was forced to show his findings to the Tirolian Senate that led to the development of Protoculture by using the Flower of Life. His experiments led him to create Robotechnology that became the guiding science of the Tirolian Republic and instigated ambitions within the corrupt Tirolian leaders. Cloning would be used to create a perfect society and Nimuul would use this to create an army to take over the Republic where he formed the Tirolian Empire to replace it. With his father taken hostage, Zor had no choice but to follow the commands of the newly formed Robotech Masters. He created genetically engineered pollinators to encourage the growth of the Flower of Life as they were outside their native environment with these experiments being adapted to create the Zentraedi who were used initially to mine Fantoma of its mineral wealth. Civil unrest followed from the underground and his lover Arla attempted to recruit Zor but he refused in fear for the life of his father. Thus, Zor witnessed the transformation of the Zentraedi from miners into warriors for the Robotech Masters when the underground attempted to liberate Zol. To enhance their power, the Masters ordered Zor to defoliate Optera of all its Flower of Life and he led the Zentraedi harvesters as they ransacked the planet. It was only the telepathic outrage of the Regess who felt betrayed by Zor did he leave the dying world with only a small percentage of the plant. When he returned, he learnt his father had died and Zor became finally determined in ending the evil that he had unleashed. Siding with Arla, the pair moved the Protoculture Matrix under false orders to the SDF-1 that had been assigned to Zor to find new worlds to plunder. But before he could depart, Vard confronted the pair and killed Arla. In a rage, Zor turned his weapon on his former friend and killed him before venturing to the SDF-1 where he went with his Zentraedi crew on false orders. During his travels, Zor went to the many worlds of the Local Group such as Karbarra, Garuda, Spheris, Peryton, Praxis and Haydon IV wherehe seeded them with mutated versions of the Flower of Life. On one such planet containing an outpost, Zor travelled to the surface when the installation came under attack from the Invid. In the struggle, Breetai was wounded and Zor was killed but not before sending the SDF-1 on a course away from the Masters to deprive them of the Protoculture Matrix. His dead body was later returned to Tirol where Cabell created a clone of him called Rem whilst the Masters formed Zor Prime in order to use his cellular memories to find the location of the world where the battle fortress was sent to that contained the Protoculture Matrix. Category:Individuals Category:Tirolian